Champion epilogue
by siriusly.addicted.unicorn
Summary: Well I'm sure all of you were left unsatisfied at the end of Champion... and wanting to kill the author. Here is the epilogue of the epilogue!


June POV

That night at Tess' was the most fun I'd had in a long time. Over dinner I reintroduced myself to Day, making small talk. I shouldn't, no couldn't- ask him what he knew of me; the pain would be too much for him and for me. After the meal, Day pulled me aside, his giving away his curiosity and his need for answers.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, his face reflecting his anxiousness. I studied him properly for the first time. His fair hair had turned considerably darker and his eyelashes even longer if that was possible. His skin was tanned and his jawline clearly visible looking more many and more boyish. Then I searched his eyes, the same familiar ocean yet at the same time something altogether new and mysterious.

"Sure." I replied. Maybe this would be my chance to get close to him, to fill the gaping hoe in my heart that I can't seem to fill. "Tomorrow? Meet by the edge of Lake, by your old home?" After a slight pause, he nodded, visibly relaxing. He smiled his infectious grin and in turn my eyes lit up. I'd forgotten how much happiness he gives me.

The next afternoon he arrived three minutes and twenty-eight seconds late. He sprinted towards me in a way hat you could still see the gift of speed and agility he was born with.

"Sorry," he panted, stooping over to catch his breath, "Eden was explaining something to me and I zoned out." I laughed, understanding his situation having been in it before. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat cross-legged and waited for him to start the conversation. We were sitting in a comfortable silence until he broke it; he asked,

"I want to get to know you. To rebuild what I think I lost." I wavered hearing his desperate tone; he saw this and struck again.

"Please." He begged. I struggled to come up with the right words. Is it possible he knows? Could he remember?

"Do you really want to know? It will be hard to hear…" I warned, "It may cause you pain, more than I could wish to cause you. Do you still want to know?" He nodded with no hesitation, and that broke my final resolve.

I told him. The details I'd with held from everyone, including myself, for so long flooded my mind. The memories flitted though my head so quickly, and broke the wall I didn't even realise I had built around myself, until that point. _Oh, Day!_ How great it is to have you here, in front of me. Tall the hurt and pain flooded back, but with it also came with the happiness and laughter. Then came that fateful day… He listened avidly to the whole story, the story in which a legend and a prodigy became champions. Not once did his eyes leave min, they sent such a piercing gaze that it caused me to look down as I carried on. I watched the conflicting emotions flicker across his face: sometimes sorrow, sometimes happiness. He hid them very well but, even after all these years, I could still read him without fault.

My lips closed as I told him the last words. I taken a massive leap, and I hoped that it wasn't in vain. I'm not sure my heart could take the rejection again. I braced myself for his words, mentally preparing for the harsh attack. It never came…

Day's POV

June, she's here; she actually came. She is a mystery I cannot solve. June is a quick-witted, humorous, clever young woman, one of the most important people in the whole of the Republic, most definitely dazzlingly beautiful; and yet she seems to carry a burden. This information is something that she would never release, unless fully persuaded. She seems so familiar, but unless she tells me, I won't remember. Something tips me off that she might've known me when I didn't, and still don't know myself.

"I want to get to know you. To rebuild what I think I lost." I implore, which judging by her impression, meant something to her.

"Do you really want to know? It will be hard to hear…" she added. Suddenly, I pictured a man falling with a dagger in his shoulder, then me being dragged and trapped.

As she opened her mouth, another image flickered of a figure in Republic uniform with a high, glossy ponytail. Unfortunately, her features are blurry, and I imagined the girl, the one I ache for, as she kissed me. Maybe June can help me find her. I know that she's from my past. Shaking my head, I focus on June again as she begins retelling. Her eyes, a gorgeous brown, look young. Happy. Like she's released the sadness inside of her, if only for a moment. If only she always had that look, maybe I could love her like the mystery girl in my mid. She stared at her feet and something inside her seemed to crumble. Her last resolve, I realised. She twiddled with a ring on her hand, made of intricately curved paperclips as she carries on.

I was in the past again. Sat on a hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to tell me I can stand. And my leg, it hurts _so, so badly_. I fiddled with paperclips, curling them together to form a ring. A girl walked into the room. I couldn't tell what we said but I felt the love in the room. I gave her the ring. June continued with her story, our story: in the present of the legend, me, and the prodigy, her. How much she loved e is heard through her voice, but I barley paid attention. Every word she said, I received a new memory. The times I had lost, was right in front of me. Once she had finished, her eyes held hope, disbelief, fear and desperation all at once.

June POV

His eyes stared into mine, mesmerised.

"It's you." Suddenly coming to my senses, I realised we had come back to where it all started. A full circle and a girl with completed dreams. The wounds that were once open and bleeding were now scars that had faded. Then with a jolt, I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his; a kiss filled with love and passion. In the alley that night, I was once again fifteen. We started again- _a phoenix rising from the ashes._

 **A/N: Is it strange to cry over your own fanfiction. Anyway, this is a re-write of my English homework a while ago. Oops, I re-opened the ache in my heart.**


End file.
